Ever Since I Met You
by kingstar
Summary: Ross and Rachel story! Starts when they were little in 6th grade. Please read and leave comments.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story of friends and it's about Rachel and Ross so I hope you guys enjoy and if you tell me to continue I will very happily. Oh info.. this story is going to start from when Rachel and the rest of the group were in 6th grade.

…Chapter 1…

Today was like any other day Rachel was on her way to school. It was 6 in the morning and the school bus was arriving at a stop. There were more kids than usual at the stop and that made Rachel wonder if there was new students. The kids got on the bus and there were 2 new kids that sat together. There was a girl and a boy. Rachel really wanted to introduce herself before anyone else could. So she decided to suck up her shyness and just talk to them.

Rachel: hii.-smiles shyly-

The girl only smiled and the boy was the one to speak up.

Ross: hi..-smiles-

Rachel: my name is Rachel what's your name?

Ross: Ross and this is my little sister Monica. Sorry she's just shy.

Rachel: it's okay.. scoot over..

Since they were little they could fit 3 in a seat. Rachel had never been so social before and she couldn't even believe she asked him to scoot over. Ross scooted over and Rachel sat with them in the seat. The whole rest of the way to school Rachel kept talking with them. Monica only said a few things because she was still shy.

Rachel: well now were going to be really good friends I will talk to you guys everyday.-smiles-

Ross: sounds great.

They arrived to school; Ross and his sister had to go to the office so Rachel went to find her friends.

Emilia: hey Rachel who were those two that you were with right now?

Rachel: oh they're new here.. the girl's name is Monica and the boy's name is Ross they're siblings.

Emilia: ohh that's nice..

Veronica: so you made friends with them?

Rachel: yea they seem cool.

Emilia: well let's go eat.

Rachel and her friends went in the cafeteria to eat breakfast. Once they were done they each went to their class. The day went by and Rachel totally forgot about the new kids. The last bell rang and Rachel went to get on her bus. When she got on the bus she sat in her regular seat and the new kids were sitting across from her. She looked around and she saw them and remembered.

Rachel: ohh hii again!-smiles-

Ross: hi..-smiles-

Rachel: how was your first day?

Ross: good. Thanks.

They continued talking until Rachel had to get off the bus.

Rachel: well this is my stop bye Ross bye Monica.-smiles-

Ross and Monica: byee..

Hey guys sorry its so short but if you guys like were its going then please leave comments and let me know I would really appreciate it. Thanks baaaiiii..


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry so long to write a new chap but I had some issues.. and I guess I'm over them now enough to make a new chap. So here u go enjoy!(: oh and if any problems with how I'm writing PM if u really believe it's a big issue. Thanks. P.S I tried to improve my writing skills cause it seems some people don't like the way the first chapter was made but I honestly don't like writing my stories any other way so I'm going to continue writing the way I was…

…Chapter 2…

Veronica: What's wrong?

Veronica and Rachel were in class and Rachel seemed a bit sad.

Rachel: oh it's nothing remember that guy Ross?

Veronica: the new guy with the little sister?

Rachel: yeah him..-sighs-

Veronica: aww what about him? Did u like him or something?

Rachel: a little.. I asked him out cause I guess he's shy and we were together for a week and now he dumped me..

Veronica: aww don't worry it will be ok.

Rachel: yeah you're right I will get over it..

Years later Rachel now has two new best friends; Monica (Ross's little sister) and Phoebe her neighbor. Rachel over the years started to become real close with Monica and never stopped thinking about Ross, but continued her life. They no longer dated only stayed friends more likely acquaints. She met Phoebe not that long after Monica and Ross moved into town. The three girls were now in 10th grade of high school and closer than ever. After school Rachel would go with Phoebe to Monica's and they would chit chat all afternoon about boys and their grades and whatever else came to mind. Today would be like any other Rachel sat with Phoebe and Monica sat in the seat in front of them.

Rachel: hey Mon.. me and Phoebe can come over right?

Monica: of course!

Phoebe: uhhh guys I cant come over this afternoon..

Rachel: what? Why not?

Monica: yeah what's up?

Phoebe: it's cause I have this project due tomorrow and I still haven't done anything so I have to spend all afternoon doing that I'm sorry guys maybe tomorrow I can come.

Monica: it's cool don't worry Phoebe hope you do well on your project though.

Rachel: yeah get an A girl.-laughs-

Monica: you're still going to come though right Rachel?

Rachel: umm I don't know I've always walked with Phoebe to your house I don't want to walk alone..

Monica: it's okay I will come and walk with u..

Rachel: ok that's cool then yeah I will still go.

The bus arrived at Rachel's stop.

Monica: ok call me in like 10 minutes.

Rachel: ok bye Monica, bye Phoebe!

Monica and Phoebe: bye!

As soon as Rachel got home she did her chores and changed from her school outfit to a different outfit. She called Monica's house number and Ross answered.

Ross: hello?

Rachel:-shocked to hear his voice- hi.. is Monica there?

Ross: may I ask who is calling?

Rachel: Rachel..

Ross: hi Rachel..

Rachel: hi Ross..

Ross: ok well here's Monica..

Monica: hello?

Rachel: hey it's Rachel.

Monica: oh hey Rachel.. let me ask my mom if I can go hold on..

Rachel: ok..

Monica: she said I can but my brother has to come with me..

Rachel: ohh.. so when are you and him coming?

Monica: he doesn't even know let me tell him right now..

Rachel waited while listening to the siblings.

Monica: Ross I want to go get Rachel but mom said you have to come with me.

Ross: Mon I have other plans I don't want to go.

Monica: well what do I tell Rachel then?

Ross: just tell her another day.

Monica: ughh Mom! Ross won't take me to go get Rachel!

Ross: man be quiet!

Their mom told Ross to go with Monica.

Monica: ok sorry.. we will be there in 10 minutes.

Rachel: ok bye..

They hang up the phone and Rachel rethinks about what she heard Ross saying about not wanting to pick her up and having other plans. She soon just thought to herself not to worry about it too much that it shouldn't matter to her anyways. Monica and her brother Ross arrived to Rachel's. Rachel walked outside and they began to walk to Monica's house. Ross didn't stop looking at Rachel and whispering to Monica the whole way to the house.

SORRY the chapter is so short I promise I make the next one at least 3 pgs. Hope you guys liked this chapter.(: Ahhh memories)': I'm going to miss him.(I'm writing this about my history with someone but basing it off with friends characters cause I love this show and this couple! Awww he liked this show too): okayyyy sorry me needs to go before I start to cry baaiii..)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm writing this to let the readers know that I wont be continuing this story any longer and if any readers that write stories want to continue if they feel like it. I'm very sorry I just really don't want to keep writing this story anymore I hope you guys don't hate me for it. Well if anyone is interested in writing the rest of this story PM me and let me know thanks.


End file.
